El hijo de Adan y la Princesa Telmarina
by Amelie.Ruzzo
Summary: Estan unidos por una antigua profecia Narniana, pero ella es hija de quien debe ser su enemigo. Edmund y Allice viviran una batalla paralela. ¿El amor a su pueblo o el primer amor que esta predestinado a sus vidas?. EdmundxOC


**Disclaimer: **_El mundo de Narnia y todos sus personajes conocidos son de la autoria de C.S Lewis_

**Sinopsis : **La historia esta basada en la pelicula "Las Cronicas de Narnia, el Principe Caspian".

Los Pevensie y Caspian se preparan para emfrentar una gran batalla en contra de los Telmarinos. Pero surge un gran conflicto "paralelo" cuando una profecia esta a punto de volverse realidad. Una profecia que une al joven Rey Edmund a su mas dulce enemiga.

**Capitulo 1 **

_Flashforward_

_Era tarde...o lo suficiente para que Peter se empezara a preocupar por su hermano menor. Hace dias lo habia empezado a notar un poco extraño, como si su cabeza estuviera en cualquier lado, menos donde debia estar. No comia, no daba opiniones y sentia como cada noche se desvelaba mirando un extraño prendedor de plata que llevaba siempre entre sus manos. Peter ya habia empezado a sospechar lo que le ocurria asi que dedujo que el pelinegro se encontraba cerca del bosque pensando...pensando en ella. Todo hubiese estado bien si no fuera porque "ella" debiera ser su enemiga._

_fin del __Flashforward_

Allice siempre habia sido una niña dulce digna de llevar el titulo de Princesa, tenia los ojos negros al igual que su cabello, ingenua e inocente que se complementaba con su mayor defecto: su falta de caracter, la joven tendia a ser muy influenciable. Aquella noche en que los narnianos invadieron el castillo de Miraz, su madre habia muerto, ella no sabia quien lo habia echo ni que habia pasado realmente, pero su padre, el mismo Miraz, se encargo de hacerle creer que los narnianos y sobretodo Caspian habian tenido la culpa..

Su relacion con Caspian siempre habia sido muy cercana, eran como hermanos, pues habian crecido juntos y se habian enterado de "ciertas cosas" juntos...como la existencia de Narnia y de Aslan, gracias a que el Profesor Cornelius les habia enseñado de aquel mundo fantastico, de forma clandestina claro, pues Miraz le habia prohibido que les enseñara acerca de esas antiguas "leyendas" a su sobrino y sobretodo a su hija.

-Son criaturas fantasticas y muy nobles- les enseñaba aquel profesor

Por esa misma razon le dolio tanto lo ocurrido con su madre. Todo lo que el profesor le habia enseñado se habia convertido en una mentira y lo sentimientos hacia su primo Caspian, hasta ese momento causante de su mayor tristeza, tambien habian cambiado de forma radical...eso hasta que la verdad afloro y el dolor de la verdad fue aun mayor.

Una tarde Allice se habia internado en el bosque, el cual siempre le habia estado prohibido, quizas por esa misma razon quizo adentrarse en él lo mas que pudo. Galopando en su caballo decidio parar, ya se habia alejado lo suficiente , hasta perderse, se sento frente a una pequeña laguna y derramo mas de alguna lagrima recordando la verdadera historia de su padre...De un momento a otro su honorable padre y Rey se habia convertido en un Asesino y un Usurpador... el como supo esta verdad ya era irrelevante.

Miraba su reflejo en el agua de aquella laguna cuando de pronto vio otro reflejo que estaba detras de ella, rapidamente grito y se levanto para ver quien era. Para su sorpresa estaba frente a ella un joven pelinegro de ojos negros muy profundos. quien en ese momento le hablo:

-¿Era tuyo el caballo que vi corriendo por ahi?- señalaba el chico

- ¿ Que??, pero si yo lo deje bien amarrado- decia la chica desconcertada

-Quizas sea bueno quitar el "bien" de la frase...y "amarrado" tambien- respondia de forma burlesca el joven

Pero aquella frase del chico no habia sido suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa a la Princesa quien mirando al cielo dijo:

-Ya es tarde, debo volver al castillo

-Espera, eres tu...eres tu la prima de Caspian verdad.

-Soy la Princesa Allice, hija del Re...- se detuvo y casi con vergüenza termino la frase- hi...hija del Rey Miraz

-Yo soy Edmund, Rey Edmund, mucho gusto.

-...- ante la respuesta del joven monarca, la muchacha no respondio.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntaba él

- Es que...tu...tu no debieras existir, eres el personaje de una leyenda...-decia una incredula princesa

-Pues como ves, soy mas que eso.

Ante lo dicho por el joven monarca, la chica habia soltado una timida risa, fue alli cuando volvio a mirar el cielo dandose cuenta de era de noche.

-Debo irme- decia ella

-Imposible, es muy tarde...incluso para mi.- respondia Ed - en el bosque hay muchos animales salvajes

-Pero no me puedo quedar aqui sola-

-Puedo acompañarte esta noche, mañana en la mañana puedo llevarte hasta cercanias de Beruna.

Estaban resignados, esa noche ninguno podia volver a sus respectivos refugios, asi que decidieron armar una fogata y pasar la noche alli. A lo lejos se escuchaban lobos aullando lo que invadio de miedo a la chica.

-No te preocupes, se nota que estan muy lejanos de aqui- le decia de forma tranquilizadora el chico

-Es que siempre les he tenido miedo- decia con pavor la muchacha

Cuando de pronto unos aullidos muchos mas cercanos se podian escuchar

-mmm bueno quizas no estan tan lejanos, como yo creia- decia el chico quien rapidamente se paro- Parate

-¿Que?

-Y toma ese leño que esta ahi-

A los segundos que el pelinegro termino de hablar aparecieron unos lobos de la nada, Allice quien se encontraba detras de Ed estaba muy asustada, mientras él sacando su espada estaba listo para usarla. Los lobos que eran cuatro se avalanzaron hacia ellos le habia Edmund sin dudar empezo trató de esquivarlos cuando sin darse cuenta uno de ellos le habia mordido la pierna, en ese instante Allice haciando uso de su leño golpeo fuertemente aquel lobo que habia mordido al chico. Pronto el mismo atraveso a otro, asi los demas lobos se alejaron rapidamente de ahi.

-Estas herido- le decia ella notablemente preocupada- Sientate, la voy a curar

- No, no, esta bien asi- replicaba el Justo

- Te prometo que no te dolera- decia entre nerviosismo y risas la princesa

-Oooye!! no me preocupa eso- respondia él casi enojado y demostrando su valentia cedio- Bueno haz lo que tengas que hacer.

En ese momento Allice busco un poco de agua para limpiar la herida del chico, luego de eso le pidio su espada para cortar un pedazo de su vestido en forma de venda y asi la enrrollo en la pierna del joven Rey. Se quedo pensando un momento con que podia sostener la venda en la pierna de Ed, cuando recordo que llevaba puesto un prendedor de plata que agarraba su cabellera negra, lo saco y lo puso en la venda para que se pudiera afirmar bien

-Gracias- respondio él con una sonrisa a las atendiones de Allice

Esa fue una noche larga, una noche larga con profundas conversaciones y mas de alguna revelacion. Revelacion que cambiaria para siempre los destinos de ambos.

_Bueno este mi primer fic, la verdad es que Edmund siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo por la gran evolucion que tuvo desde el primer libro en adelante. Y como paso de ser un chico totalmente odioso a ser una chico mas maduro y considerado, sin perder su esencia claro. Bueno recibo de todo, comentarios y como dicen otros autores de aqui , recibo hasta tomatazos XDDD_

_Saludos!_


End file.
